Liden
|connectedresources = }} Liden is a growing, developing, and old nation at 275 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Liden work diligently to produce Wine and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Liden will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Liden has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Liden allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Liden has no definite position on free speech. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Liden will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Leader Yvl is the founder of Liden, and has assumed the position of leader as well. His official title is "Eternal Prince." He is a brilliant man with around 170 IQ, and is considered monstrous when in battle. He tends to slip between brilliance and insanity while in battle, but while out of battle he is seen as simply eccentric. History Liden was founded on 9/18/06 by Yvl. Yvl's ascension to power was possible through the support of the /b/ alliance, however they did little to help him control his citizens or set up a system of defense. When all looked grim, Flyzor of the nation Razril offered a helping hand to Liden, as well as several other blossoming nations. This marked the founding of the unofficial alliance known as "The Knights of Evermore." Shortly following the founding of this coalition, one of the KoE members came under attack by a member of another small alliance, the League of Intelligent Humans. Yvl heeded the call to war, and along with MCD, he forced the enemy nation into submission within days. As his nation continued to grow, Yvl was invited to the National Alliance of Arctic Countries. Seeing no reason to refuse, he joined upon the condition that if any of the members of KoE were attacked, he would go to their aid, which would normally not be allowed by the NAAC constitution, as KoE was not NAAC. He did have to follow up on this bargain, as King Kuppy of Smash had been attacked. The forces of Liden again proved their military prowess and wiped out the attacking rogue. King Kuppy offered his gratitude, and asked what he could do to repay him. Yvl simply told him to join the NAAC with him and he would be happy. Liden took little part in politics for the majority of its time in the NAAC. It was not until after Great War II that Yvl began asserting his position in key events. Yvl eventually became the leader of Blizzard Battalion's Delta Squad as well as a Rogue Specialist Unit Diplomat, but before he could enjoy his position, Great War III broke out. Liden Participated in Great War III, and performed relatively well. The nation was able to defeat 10 nations before suffering severe damage itself on 3/31. During the war, Yvl encountered a nation leader whom he had helped to set up in the same fashion as Flyzor. This nation, Trovia, had joined the New Polar Order, and was attacking a nation which Yvl was very close to diplomatically. In his fury, Yvl ordered a nation which was attacking Trovia to evacuate and make room for his own troops. Trovia proved to be stronger than Yvl had imagined, and the battle ended in a draw, though Liden was in a slightly better position than Trovia at the end. Despite this nation's performance, Liden withdrew from the battle on 4/5/07. At this time, the leader also announced that it was leaving the NAAC, though his reasons for leaving were purposefully vague. On 4/7/07, those vauge reasons became somewhat more clear when Liden was officially accepted into the New Pacific Order. The reason why Yvl chose this alliance of all the other alliances has been attributed to Yvl being impressed with an encounter with a high ranking NPO officer, as well as his own insatiable curiosity. However, when NAAC disbanded just a week later, Yvl resigned from NPO out of loyalty to his former alliance. Later, Starcraftmaster, Yvl's former Lieutenant in Blizzard Battalion, offered him a position in a new alliance: Sanctum. He was quickly appointed the Lieutenant of Starcraftmaster's battalion, Aureous Phoenix. However, Yvl became more and more disappointed with the leadership of Sanctum, so when he received a transmission that Greenland Republic was founding, he immediately left Sanctum and joined them. He was the 7th member there.